


Благими намерениями

by Evilfairy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: But friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Пожилая супружеская пара отправляется в романтическо-гастрономическое турне по Парижу.





	Благими намерениями

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatishes/gifts), [ArtistOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistOnIce/gifts).



Никто не должен читать журналы. Журналы - поистине дьявольское изобретение. Хотя, постойте, справедливости ради, ни дьявол, ни его слуги тут были не при делах. Такое зло было лишь под силу злу ещё более опасному и беспокойному - человеческому уму.  
  
Кроули не читал журналов. Книг он тоже не читал. Он не читал в принципе. Но Азирафель опаздывал (чего за ним обычно не водилось), а на скамейке рядом супружеская пара оставила журнал. Сам по себе этот журнал ни за что бы не привлёк внимание Кроули, но так вышло, что именно он послужил причиной довольно громкой и весьма некрасивой ссоры пары. В результате журнал был брошен на скамье, а сами влюбленные (или уже не очень влюбленные, тут сложно разобраться) разошлись в разные стороны.  
  
Кроули обладал одним пороком. То есть, конечно, разумеется, у него было достаточно много пороков, но все же значительно меньше, чем у среднего смертного, чего он бы не признал даже перед угрозой немедленного уничтожения. Но главным его пороком было любопытство. С самого своего, если так можно выразиться, рождения, Кроули любил совать свой нос туда, куда не следовало. И не было ни одного раза, когда бы это закончилось хорошо!  
  
Случай с журналом не стал исключением. Когда Азирафель объявился, Кроули читал уже четвертую статью про то, как наладить отношения со своим избранником. Вероятно, пара, оставившая этот журнал, как раз пыталась следовать этим советам. Не особо успешно, как все вокруг поняли.  
  
Кроули обладал здоровым шеститысячилетним скептицизмом и на статьи в журнале смотрел свысока, но свою задачу эта адская приблуда уже выполнила - посеяла семена сомнения в демонической душе.  
  
— Что читаешь? — спросил Азирафель, чинно присаживаясь рядом и довольно улыбаясь. Не подумайте неверно, Кроули любил его довольные улыбки, но сейчас почувствовал себя сконфуженным и слегка сердитым.  
  
— Нет, — поспешно соврал он и спрятал журнал за пазухой. Азирафель в своей бесподобной ангельско-стервозной манере слегка закатил глаза и чуть цокнул языком.  
— Можешь хранить свои тайны.  
  
— Спасибо, — скорчил рожу Кроули. — Ты опоздал.  
  
— Такое случается, если выезжаешь в час пик.  
  
Кроули не стал продолжать тему. Ему было совершенно неинтересно, почему опоздал Азирафель. В конечном итоге, тот сидел рядом с ним, и только это имело значение.  
У них не было плана по тому, как провести время, тем более что отчитываться было не в чем, просить они друг друга тоже ни о чем не собирались. Такие встречи всегда были самыми приятными, но всегда были слегка неловкими, словно в какой-то момент поворачивался невидимый переключатель, и Азирафель начинал нервничать, поправлять одежду, озираться по сторонам, отодвигаться от Кроули подальше (хотелось вцепиться в него и притиснуть к себе поближе насильно, но Кроули никогда так не делал) и в итоге вскакивал и убегал, бестолково отговариваясь. И Кроули оставался один и чувствовал себя несправедливо брошенным.  
  
Впрочем, в этот раз... все было иначе. Азирафель очень весело рассказывал что-то о новой (старой) коллекции книг, которую получил для своего книжного склепа, простите, магазина и иногда неосторожно задевал Кроули то плечом, то руками, которыми размахивал во все стороны, как чёртова ветряная мельница. Кроули внимательно смотрел на него сквозь тёмные стекла очков и совершенно не думал отводить взгляд. Всё ждал, когда Азирафель смутится и убежит. Но тот потащил его за мороженым, прямо схватил легонько за пальцы. Кроули показалось, что его облили святой водой, он вяло оскалился и пошёл следом, разглядывая свою совершенно невредимую, но отчего-то так сильно горящую руку.  
  
— Что такое, Кроули? — нежно спросил Азирафель. Сложно было понять, нежность возникла сама по себе или была результатом покупки большой порции мороженого. Вполне могло быть, что оба эти фактора сочетались.  
  
Стоять на месте было так тяжело, и Кроули сделал два круга почёта вокруг Азирафеля и после сунул свои пальцы ему под нос.  
  
— Это моя рука? — спросил Кроули.  
  
— Насколько я могу судить, — согласился Азирафель. — С ней что-то не так?  
  
— Да, — сказал Кроули и тут же увидел, как в глазах Азирафеля зажглось беспокойство. И тут же замотал головой. — Нет, ангел, моя рука в порядке. Но мне надо, чтобы ты подержал её.  
  
Азирафель осторожно взял его за руку, будто она могла превратиться в змею и укусить его. Технически, это было нелепо, весь Кроули целиком мог превратиться в змею и укусить. Хотя Кроули никого особо и не кусал никогда, зачем тащить что попало в рот?  
Рука Азирафеля была тёплая и сухая, приятно грела ледяную ладонь Кроули. И это было лучшим ощущением за последнее время.  
  
— Вкусное мороженое?  
  
— Хочешь попробовать? — оживленно предложил Азирафель.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Кроули и ухмыльнулся.  
  
***  
  
Что касается Азирафеля, то Кроули никогда не встречал кого-то, кто состоял бы из большего количества контрастов. Его настоящее я - избалованное (не без помощи Кроули, самодовольно ухмылялся тот), жадное до смертных глупостей и приключений, нетерпеливое, бунтарское, может, даже чуточку злое - не так, как принято понимать зло, просто по-другому злое, ну вы понимаете. И это вот я содержалось в ангельской сдержанной оболочке, ограничивалось сотней-другой запретов, предубеждений, стереотипов и страхов. Он метался, разрываясь между хорошим в понимании Небес и хорошим, как он чувствовал сам. То, что, конечно, не было хорошим в понимании Небес, разумеется, считалось плохим. А общение с демоном - это точно не хорошо. Кроули наблюдал за его борьбой с усталым раздражением и абсолютным пониманием. Азирафель был очевиден в своих симпатиях любому, кто имел глаза, но сам, конечно, ничего не понимал. Тысячелетняя бессмертная мудрость сочеталась в нем с детской наивностью, почти глупостью. А ещё, конечно, его внутренние ступени отрицания. Азирафель был таким чертовски сложным ангелом. Кроули это обожал.  
  
Поэтому без особых раздумий он ответил на вопросы в журнале: считаете ли вы своего партнёра тяжёлым человеком - да, сложно ли вам общаться - нет. После этого пришлось немного задуматься над вопросом - часто ли вы достигаете взаимопонимания? Временами такое случалось, учитывая, как хорошо они знали друг друга. Но несмотря на все это, они вечно обо что-то спотыкались. Почему обо что-то? О "хорошее в понимании Небес", которым, как хлоркой, был регулярно вычищен мозг Азирафеля. Это немного... огорчало.   
  
Нет, в принципе. Давайте так - Кроули прекрасно мог с этим жить, но последние события натолкнули его на мысль, что даже этого можно лишиться и не узнать, как... по-другому? Когда бы Азирафель не... не прятал от него свое сердце, как будто бы Кроули мог причинить ему боль. Как будто бы захотел предать, уйти, что угодно плохое - он скорее убил бы себя, чем попытался. Казалось бы, это должно быть очевидно, но Азирафель смотрел на него своими честными добрыми глазами, наивными такими, и не понимал. Иногда Кроули казалось, что все Азирафель понимал, но не верил все равно, потому что клеймо "ты демон" было выжженно у Кроули на лбу и не оставляло шанса на то, чтобы быть другим. И вот тут у них был парадокс. Азирафель верил, что Кроули - хороший. Но почему-то все равно сомневался в нем. Нет, до взаимопонимания им было очень далеко. Так Кроули в журнале и отметил.  
  
Там было ещё много вопросов, тупых человеческих вопросов, но Кроули все равно сидел с журналом и отвечал. А потом уставился на результат. Журнал поздравлял с приобретением соулмейта и предлагал укрепить отношения, совершив романтическую поездку в любимое место партнёра. Кроули фыркнул и упал лицом в стол.  
  
Азирафель был своего рода домоседом. Если была возможность избежать поездки, он ей обязательно пользовался. При этом же он мог отправиться в Париж за блинчиками прямо в разгар революции. Невероятно. Просто непостижимо.  
  
Можно было долго строить предположения на этот счёт, но Кроули, конечно, не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он брызнул на себя одеколоном (который купил, потому что Азирафель сказал, когда они проходили мимо парфюмерного и получили пробник, что этот аромат очень хорош) и отправился за круассанами, которые Азирафель находил как минимум сносными. Было даже забавно, насколько действия Кроули отмерялись тем, что нравилось Азирафелю или было им хотя бы одобрено.  
Книжный практически пустовал. Пара неопределённого возраста книжных червей паслась между полками и даже не стоила того, чтобы тратить на них внимание. Зачем, если можно потратить его на Азирафеля.  
  
Тот был в своём кабинете и как раз заваривал чай. Точно ко времени.  
  
— Я принёс тебе круассаны, — буднично сказал Кроули. Азирафель, конечно, тут же подпрыгнул, застигнутый врасплох, и чуть не пролил горячий чай. Кроули развёл руками и оскалился в насмешливой ухмылке.  
  
— Ты! — возмущённо выдохнул Азирафель. — Подлый демон!  
  
— Подлый демон с круассанами, — заметил Кроули и поставил на стол бумажный пакет, после чего устроился в кресле, широко расставив ноги и закинув руку на спинку. Азирафель помялся слегка, но все же сдался своей избалованной слабой натуре и протянул руки к пакету.  
  
Как же было приятно наблюдать за тем, как довольство озаряло его мягкое лицо, кокетливое счастье проникало в каждую черточку, и он, бросая быстрые взгляды, подтягивал подношение к себе.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Азирафель и наконец устроился за столом с чашкой и круассаном.  
  
Они помолчали. Азирафель чинно пережевывал каждый маленький кусочек, а Кроули смотрел на него. Кроули всегда смотрел на него и не собирался это как-то менять.  
  
— Я скучаю по настоящей французской кухне, — Азирафель печально опустил плечи.  
  
— Полетели, — тут же отреагировал Кроули, перед его глазами встали строчки из журнала. — Поехали и поплыли? — он скривился о воспоминаниях о том, как это приходилось делать раньше.  
  
— Ты хочешь поехать со мной во Францию?.. — недоуменно уставился на него Азирафель. — Ради французской кухни?  
  
Кроули иронично взглянул на него, приспустив очки на нос.   
  
— В тот день, когда я предпочту эти твои рогалики бутылке Дом Периньон, действительно случится апокалипсис, ангел.  
  
Азирафель сконфуженно повёл плечом.  
  
— Ты мог бы совместить, — заметил он.  
  
— Ешь, — указал ему Кроули, вскочил с места и подошёл к окну. — Я сниму нам отель, посмотрю, что по свободным столикам в их лучших ресторанах. Тебе нужно только собраться.  
  
— Кроули, — мягко позвал его Азирафель. — Кроули.  
  
— Что? Или ты хочешь старой-доброй итальянской пиццы?  
  
Судя по промелькнувшей в глазах Азирафеля жадности, он хотел. Но тут же потупил взгляд и сказал:  
  
— Ты не должен.   
  
Дальше, вероятно, должна была быть сопливая сцена, но Кроули просто кивнул. И добавил:  
  
— Собирайся.  
  
***  
  
— Ты же не боишься летать? — своевременно уточнил Кроули после того, как они заняли свои места на самолёте.  
  
Азирафель закатил глаза и поджал губы.  
  
— Очень смешно.  
  
Кроули мерзенько похихикал, потому что ну разве не смешно было бы уточнить у ангела (типа с крыльями? типа чтобы летать?), не боится ли он перелётов. Не лучшая шутка, но определённо смешная.  
  
Пока Азирафель возился на своём месте, доставая книжку и располагаясь поудобнее, Кроули, словно наказанный мгновенной кармой, вынужден был слушать, как очень рьяный христианин испуганно молился, раз за разом, выпрашивая безопасный полет. Ну, можно было сказать, что Бог услышала его ещё до того, как он сел, потому как на борту были практически всемогущие ангел и демон, которые точно не допустили бы, чтобы их самолёт разбился, а оказались они здесь не иначе как по тому самому неисповедимому божьему плану. У Кроули начинала болеть голова от молитвенного бормотания, так что он сдернул очки и, втиснувшись между передними креслами, дружелюбно заглянул бедняге в глаза:  
  
— Тебя уже услышали, угомонись, твой ангел-хранитель на месте и очень хочет поесть лягушек в Париже, так что заткнись и не расстраивай его своей смертью от моей руки.  
Дождавшись кивка, Кроули ещё более дружелюбно оскалился и вернулся на свое место. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд молитвы раздались вновь, только чуть тише. На этот раз Кроули уже напрягаться не стал и просто пнул кресло ногой. Рьяный христианин наконец угомонился.  
  
Азирафель положил книгу себе на колени, а сам сложил руки на животе и, кажется, в целом наслаждался жизнью. Его-то молитвы точно не должны были задевать. Кроули даже слегка подраскаялся в своей резкости, но только очень слегка.  
  
— Разве есть книги, которые ты ещё не прочитал?  
  
— Книг очень много, Кроули, — с интонацией воспитателя в детском саду произнёс Азирафель. — Я не прочитал и половины!  
  
— Разве ты не читаешь целыми днями?  
  
— Что ты, нет! — Азирафель легонько шлепнул его по руке, но в целом выглядел крайне довольным, как пожилая кокетка, которой юнец сделал неожиданный комплимент. Он весь оживился и начал рассказывать про то, что только планировал читать. Кроули слушал вполуха, внимательно глядя на него и кивая, когда Азирафель спрашивал "представляешь?". Ему самому хотелось спросить: у тебя глаза сияют райским светом, когда ты говоришь о том, что любишь, представляешь? Ты весь сияешь так ярко, что мне больно смотреть на тебя, но я все равно почему-то смотрю, представляешь? Когда, я решил, что ты умер, мой мир померк, в нем больше совсем-совсем не было света, представляешь? Но Кроули только кивал и изредка пинал кресло, когда спереди начинали доноситься молитвы.  
  
Скажем так, отель, где Кроули снял для них апартаменты, был... дорогим. Здесь бы стоило употребить ещё множество эпитетов вроде роскошный, золотой, немного вычурный, элитный и абсолютно невероятный.   
  
Менеджер поднималась вместе с ними по главной мраморной лестнице, расписывая то, насколько правильный выбор сделал "мсье Кроули" и как все будут рады, если они здесь останутся подольше. Пела это все она как соловей.  
  
В какой-то момент Азирафель подошёл ближе и многозначительно вцепился в руку Кроули, зашипев ему в ухо:  
  
— Что ты выбрал за место! Это просто нелепо!  
  
— Что вот тебе не нравится? — чуть громче, чем следовало поинтересовался Кроули, чувствуя мгновенную досаду - разве ж этому ангелу угодишь?  
  
— Ты сам не видишь? Здесь все буквально кричит о том, какое оно дорогое! Это было излишне, а ты даже не позволил мне вложиться в эту поездку!   
  
— Не считай мои деньги, ангел, — огрызнулся Кроули, досадуя ещё сильнее. Ты не можешь просто отвезти кого-то в романтическое путешествие, если тебя корят за траты! Как будто деньги Кроули не копились тысячи лет!  
  
— Мсье, уверяю вас, это отличное место для отдыха. Вам с мужем здесь точно понравится, — влезла менеджер с сияющей улыбкой.   
  
Азирафель тут же застыл, даже слегка задохнулся, нелепо открыв рот и приподняв руки в слабом возражении. Лёгкий румянец смущения коснулся его щёк, взгляд панически забегал, но Кроули не читал в нем отвращения или недовольства. Улыбнувшись, он резко воскликнул.  
  
— Да, спасибо! Видишь, ангел? Расслабься, — он обошёл вокруг Азирафеля и помассировал его плечи.  
  
— Кроули! — громким возмущенным шёпотом попытался одернуть его Азирафель.  
  
— Ты даже не видел наш номер, идём, — Кроули протянул ему руку с тревожным ожиданием. Азирафель всегда уходил, если его что-то не устраивало. Кроули не хотел с ним ссориться. Ссоры - это так отвратительно, каждый раз ножом по сердцу, оно все в шрамах, все изранено.  
  
Но то ли Азирафель не был так сердит, как хотел показать, то ли увидел что-то в выражении лица Кроули, но внезапно смягчился и вложил свою ладонь в протянутую руку.  
  
— Хорошо, на этот раз я уступаю, — царственно заявил он.  
  
— Премного благодарен, — шутовски поклонился Кроули, не выпуская руки Азирафеля из своей.  
  
Впрочем, стоило им остаться наедине в апартаментах, состоящих из двух спален, большого зала, двух ванных комнат и балкона, как Азирафель нервно спросил:  
  
— Почему ты обманул эту милую леди?  
  
— Менеджера? — уточнил Кроули, доставая из мини-бара бутылку коньяка. — Когда я обманул её?  
  
— Ты не... — Азирафель запнулся и потешно выпучил глаза в каком-то намекающем взгляде. Кроули спустил очки на нос и приподнял брови.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты позволил ей заблуждаться насчёт деликатной темы, — понизив голос, пояснил Азирафель.  
  
Кроули, продолжая смотреть на него, молча осушил стакан коньяка.  
  
— Она думает, что мы замужем! Ты не переубедил её! — наконец не выдержал Азирафель и всплеснул руками.  
  
— Ну и что? Какая беда?  
  
— Это обман! Она не знает всей ситуации!  
  
— А я демон, мне положено обманывать, — Кроули закатил глаза. — И ради всего святого, какая разница, что она думает!  
  
Азирафель хотел что-то ответить, но задумался и сбился. Уши его слегка порозовели, он с независимым видом прошёл по номеру и выглянул на балкон.  
  
— И все же, слишком роскошно.  
  
— А то ты всю жизнь живёшь в сарае, — фыркнул Кроули. — К тому же... — он помахал рукой, в которой из воздуха появились деньги. — Пока наше руководство боится, можно чудесить хоть до посинения.  
  
Азирафель сдержанно, но неодобрительно вздохнул.  
  
— Кроули.  
  
— Да, дорогой?  
  
Плюсами ресторанов были отличная еда и прекрасный алкоголь, минусами - ну, минусами порой бывало то, что и еда, и алкоголь были отвратительными. Впрочем, в этот раз действительно повезло, и Азирафель был всем доволен. Кроули сидел рядом, положив руку на спинку диванчика и лениво посматривал по сторонам, то и дело возвращаясь взглядом к Азирафелю.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь про это место? — спросил тот, промокнув губы салфеткой.  
  
— Интернет, великий и могучий. Кстати, мой интернет-путеводитель говорит, что здесь неподалёку есть отличный бар.  
  
– Ты хочешь в бар? — как-то не слишком уверенно спросил Азирафель.  
  
— Да? — Кроули, цедивший замечательное вино, постучал по бокалу пальцем.  
Азирафель слегка напрягся и пожал плечами. Отодвинул тарелку и сказал:  
  
— Кроули, зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Кроули тоже напрягся, потому что подобное Азирафель спрашивал очень редко, да и тогда это касалось глупых шалостей.  
  
— Делаю что?  
  
— Всё это, — Азирафель обвел рукой ресторан. — Поездка. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Кроули поперхнулся словами. Чего? Чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы твои глаза сияли постоянно, чтобы ты забыл, что радоваться компании демона - неправильно, чтобы... Чтобы были "мы", а не ангел и демон. Кроули прикусил свой язык и снова постучал по бокалу.  
  
— Не надо было? Тебе не нравится?  
  
— Я буду тебе за это должен! — прошептал отчаянно Азирафель. — Я не хочу... — он запнулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
Кроули встал. Азирафель тоже хотел было подскочить, но неловко ударился коленкой о стол.  
  
— Ты ничего мне не будешь должен, ангел, наслаждайся вечером.  
  
— Кроули, постой!  
  
— Оставлю тебя одного! — выпуская яростную обиду, заявил Кроули.   
  
Азирафель попытался схватить его за рукав, но промахнулся.  
  
— Не оставляй меня.  
  
Кроули запнулся на мгновение, но лишь на мгновение.  
  
***  
  
Какие же бестолковые и глупые вещи писались в этих человеческих журналах. Наверняка в книгах было ничуть не лучше, поэтому-то Азирафель такой глупый. А как иначе это все объяснить?  
  
Сто раз, может, больше, Кроули спасал его и его вещи, и ни разу Азирафель не подумал: ха, теперь я должен демону. Нет-нет! Но стоило лишь раз последовать человеческому совету, как... Как его заподозрили в демонических кознях. Глупый ангел, глупый демон, который его любит. Господи, у тебя не было карт получше?  
  
Кроули дулся, сидя в баре отеля. Сначала он планировал просто улететь и не видеться с Азирафелем лет тридцать, но хорошенько подумал про это и очень испугался подобной перспективы. Слишком драгоценны дни рядом, чтобы вновь и вновь поддаваться обидам. Но это не значило, что Кроули просто мог... перестать сердиться!  
  
Или нет.  
  
— Кроули, — запыханно выдал Азирафель, садясь рядом. — Я все вокруг оббегал прежде, чем нашёл тебя. Пришлось спросить у менеджера, где мой муж. Кажется, она была очень обеспокоена тем, что ты тут пьёшь один.  
  
— Хм, — сказал Кроули, пытаясь удержать сердце на месте.  
  
— Я... — начал Азирафель. — Я сказал обидную глупость, и мне очень жаль. Не сердись. Ты не сердишься?  
  
Он был как ребёнок. Сидел, положив руки на колени, хмурился в переживаниях. Наивно спрашивал "ты не сердишься?"  
  
— Боже правый, ангел! — беспомощно выругался Кроули. — Я действительно не понимаю тебя.  
  
— Меня? — моргнул Азирафель.  
  
— Ты считаешь меня хорошим или я плохой демон, которому лучше не оставлять лазеек?  
  
— Ох.  
  
Азирафель смотрел на него ошеломленно, будто первый раз видел, а Кроули чувствовал себя обнаженным и крайне глупым. Наверное, так себя чувствовала Ева, после того, как съела то дебильное яблоко. Ах, как неловко-то вышло!  
  
Ещё Кроули подумал внезапно, что толком-то они никогда не обсуждали, кто они и что. Иногда называли это дружбой, иногда отрицали, что это дружба, но в общем и целом? Кроме взглядов и улыбок? Ничего.  
  
Поэтому Кроули решил, что пока достаточно пьян, то может и объяснить ситуацию.  
  
— Не хочу казаться слишком драматичным, но я бы умер за тебя, — сказал он. — А я не хочу умирать ни капельки.  
  
— Кроули, — выдохнул Азирафель со священным ужасом и схватился за его руку. Держал так крепко, что стало практически больно, но Кроули позволял ему, хотя, конечно, "я бы умер за тебя" отличается от "я бы дал раздавить тебе мою руку". — Лучше живи для меня.  
  
— Фу. Слишком сопливо.  
  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты умер! Что мне тут делать без тебя?! — Азирафель толкнул его в плечо. — Как я без тебя буду-то... — тихо прошептал он.  
  
Кроули не выдержал, развернулся к нему и обнял. Азирафель уткнулся носом ему в плечо и вздохнул. Это был вздох облегчения. Наверное, облегчения, решил Кроули, потому что понятия не имел, как это расшифровать.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Если мы пойдём сейчас, то успеем на метро добраться до Эйфелевой башни. Ночью она светится.  
  
— О! — засиял Азирафель не хуже этой дурацкой башни. — Поспешим! Я помню, как все раньше плевались, а я всегда говорил, что башня прекрасна!  
  
— Ну не знаю, — возразил Кроули, сползая с барного стула. — Как по мне, так у людей странная одержимость башнями. Абсолютно идиотскими башнями, — он выделил последнее предложение и скорчил рожу.  
  
Азирафель широко улыбался и тянул его к выходу. Его рука была тёплая, и Кроули не собирался её отпускать.


End file.
